


Taken: a Spike/Xander PWP ficlet

by Herself_nyc



Series: Unfinished Buffy-verse Fics [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herself_nyc/pseuds/Herself_nyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Spike are fuck buddies.  Here's a little of what they get up to</p>
<p>Livejournal comment PWP, written in 2004 and posted in the journal of the late Thamaris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken: a Spike/Xander PWP ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> One day back in 2004, the late great Thamiris asked for porn in her LJ comments, and I wrote three Spike/Xander snippets, which I'm now archiving here. 
> 
>  
> 
> You can also see the Thamaris' [responses, on her memorialized LJ](http://thamiris.livejournal.com/168764.html?thread=5296444&style=mine#t5296444)

"Fuck yeah, pet." 

"Oh God. Oh God. OhGodOhGodOhGod." 

"Take it, love. Take it." 

"Taking it . . . yeah . . . oh . . . please. Please. 

Xander was breathing so hard it almost hurt, rolling up on the balls of his feet with every scissoring thrust, like he was gonna climb the wall if this went on, climb it or scream. Spike's cool body molded against his wet back, cool panting breaths breezing along his jawline, hand wrapped around Xander's hard sex, restraining it, forcing him to feel not his own but Spike's. Drilling him like he'd never been opened before, like he was a virgin, like he'd never even had an opening there until Spike made one. 

GodGodGod. Possession was nine-tenths, yeah, and that was how much of Xander belonged to Spike. He was impaled, covered, taken. Fucked. 

"Fuck . . . ." 

"Oh pet, yeah . . . you're gettin' fucked. Oh Christ, you are." 

* * *

He was beautiful everywhere. His ballsac was beautiful, his asshole. (Arsehole, he called it, himself. Arsehole, that was one sexy word Xander would never have known otherwise. Just one of the thousand and one things he'd never have known . . . ) 

Tied down like a splayed frog, defenseless, and his beauty was still the greatest power in the room. 

Power surrendered, for Xander's pleasure. 

He touched it with his tongue, the unguarded arsehole, and Spike jerked against the bonds. Just that one touch, and the tendons in his outstretched legs started out like guywires. Christ. Xander licked again at that soft declivity, at the same time brushing his palm gently over the taut balls. This elicited a grunt from behind the gag. 

"I'm gonna have you begging. You're gonna chew through that gag so you can beg me. You're gonna plead." 

He glanced up, met Spike's eyes. Had never seen him look like that before. All cool gone. Replaced by a frantic gleam. Xander smiled at that, at the stretched smooth body, rippling in anticipation. At the cock bent back over the belly, already weeping. 

"You're gonna weep. You're gonna weep my name." 

Stripping his own cock in a tight fist, Xander thrust in with his rolled tongue (formerly merely a high school cafeteria curiosity--who can wiggle their ears?--roll their tongue?--cross their eyes?--now an erotic asset that could make Spike call out for his mother, and Christ, and God himself). 

Open mouth pressed tight to straining flesh, tongue squirming in and out, Xander breathed in the cool aroma of Spike's arousal, listened to the soft keening that came from behind the gag. Tough guy was so sensitive really, he could move him with the tip of a finger, a tongue. Spike seemed to levitate, his body and the whole damn bed he was bound to hovering on the expectation of release. Every muscle strained. Untouched cock--Xander could picture it--quivering. 

His own was velvet-over-steel in his hand, thrilling to the thought of getting in there, that tight wet hole that opened against his tongue like a gasping mouth. Clean, salty taste, taste of sex, whole amazing body quivering around Xander's mouth. All that strength, concentrated down to this, this gentle lapping that made him sing like a tuning fork. 

He was grunting now, trying to thrust against the play-less bonds, and Xander laughed, laughed so the vibration went through Spike's balls. They jerked, and the sound coming from the vampire's stopped mouth changed again. Short little imploring cries. 

"You'd like me to touch your cock, wouldn't you?" Xander said. "You'd like me to wrap my warm hand around it." 

Keen of agreement. 

"But I just wanna do this." More licking, feeling himself velvet, velvet tongue and lips. Touch of teeth, little goosey bite to get a different sound from behind the ballgag. 

Oh, tough. Spike was so damn tough. 

Those weren't tears on his cheeks, either. 


End file.
